The present invention relates to a personal weapon, such as revolvers, pistols, etc.
The present invention relates to a personal weapon, such as revolvers, pistols, etc.
Semi-automatic hand guns (pistols) are known and operate due to a reactive energy of powder gas. Extraction or discharge of a shell, withdrawal of a bullet from a clip, placement of the bullet into the bullet chamber, locking and cocking of a spring is performed during a reciprocal movement of the locking-striking mechanism. As a result, pistols have lower reliability when compared with revolvers. Moreover, during reloading of a pistol (exchange of the ammo clip) it is necessary to move the lock again. First it requires the use of both hands, and second increases the time needed to fire the weapon. If a misfire occurs, the possibility of an accident shot becomes very probable. Therefore, complicated safety systems are needed, with corresponding complicated and expensive parts. They delay the first shot and therefore reduce the value of the pistol as a means for self defense. Thus it is evident why the police of many countries, including our own, as well as detective and security agencies, until this day, utilize the revolver rather than the more modern pistol. However, semi-automatic hand guns exceed the revolver in their accuracy.
In the revolvers, the bullets are arranged in chambers of the drum and placed into a striking position by a ratchet mechanism as a result of pressing a trigger or cocking of a strike in revolvers of double or single action. The revolver mechanisms are simple and reliable. The use of the turning pairs, instead of sliding ones, eliminates clogging. In order to perform a next shot it is not necessary to extract the shells. In the event of a malfunction resulting from a defective bullet, the system does not need to be reloaded. In order to fire the next shot, one simply has to press the trigger. An accidental shot is completely excluded in the revolver systems. At the same time since the turning of the drum and cocking of a cock is performed manually, the force required on the trigger of a revolver is higher than in pistols, which in turn reduces the accuracy of as hot. The rate of fire in revolvers is also lower since the gas mechanism of the pistol is faster than the human finger. Due to the accuracy and high rate of fire of the semi-automatic hand guns, they almost completely replaced revolvers in the army.
In the revolvers, the bullets are arranged in chambers of the drum and displaced to a striking position by a ratchet mechanism as a result of pressing a trigger or caulking of a striker in revolvers of double or single action. The revolver mechanisms are simple and reliable. The use of turning pairs drastically eliminates clogging. In order to perform a next shot it is not necessary to extract the shells. In the event of malfunction as a result of a defective bullet, the system does not need a recharging. For displacement of a next bullet, it is necessary to press the trigger again. An accidental shot is completely excluded in the revolver systems. At the same time since the turning of the drum and caulking of a caulk is performed manually, the force required on the trigger of a revolver is higher than in the pistols, which in turn reduces the accuracy of shooting. The rate of shooting in the revolvers is also lower since the gas mechanism of the pistol is activated faster than the human finger. Due to the accuracy and high speed of shooting of the semi-automatic pistols, they completely replaced revolvers in the army.